Advances in Virtual Reality (VR) technologies have resulted in an increased demand for the generation of panoramic and three hundred and sixty degree (360-degree) video. The generation of detailed and accurate representations of a local environment, for example, can be of value in the production of immersive VR content used in games, simulators, and other VR applications.
Especially compelling video can be obtained when a video camera is attached to a robotic vehicle, such as an aerial drone, capable of providing environmental perspectives that are unavailable to a land based camera operator. In the case of 360-degree video, however, the aerial drone or other robotic vehicle will often be present in the field of view of the video camera, which undesirably reduces the immersion of a user viewing the 360-degree video.